


Human and Faunus

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Springthyme are married ok? You can’t convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: After evacuating to the crater in Mantle, everyone gets a chance to have some down time. Giving Yang the opportunity to speak with Robyn, as she has several questions for her and her relationship with a certain someone.Who knows? Maybe the answers she gets may help her have a conversation of her own with a certain someone. A certain partner specifically.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Human and Faunus

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!!! There’s a little bit of swearing just in case you’re sensitive to that
> 
> I got bees and springthyme on the brain so you know what that means 🤪
> 
> Also, Robyn and Yang are the BROTP I didn’t know I needed until now
> 
> (Another thing, please don’t question the stupid “glove” bit okay? It was 4am when I wrote that part 😂)

After evacuating the citizens of Mantle to the crater, it had become surprisingly... quiet. Not that anyone was complaining, not at all! Turns out, the Happy Huntresses idea had worked out, the citizens were safe, warm and much easier to keep an eye on since they were all in the same spot.

It was a little cramped, but they could cope with it, creating large, makeshift tents that could house big groups of people. They made fire pits, set up beds, tables, chairs and stalls to hand out supplies. Overall, it was... good. Oscar and Penny were safe and far away from Ironwood, Robyn and Qrow had been broken out of prison and the whole team were back to working together, patrolling and taking down any Grimm that roamed nearby.

“Gotta admit, I’m impressed with how smooth things have went while I was gone.” Robyn chuckled as she stood by Yang, both of them observing the bustling crowd in the tent. Chatting, eating, telling stories, playing music, anything to pass the time and lighten the mood.

“Well, May did a good job taking over as leader while you were away. Plus, if it wasn’t for Fiona and Joanna, most of these people would still be running for their lives in the city.” Yang commented, amazed by the teamwork their team had, even when divided.

She supposed it was the years they spent at Atlas Academy, spending that much time together and then pushing forward into protecting and improving a city was sure to form strong bonds.

“Yeah, my girls did a great job.” Robyn smiled warmly. Yang noticed the woman’s gaze had fallen to a particular sheep Faunus.

Yang was curious, she had a feeling there was... something going on between them.

“... Robyn? Uh, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up Fisticuffs?”

“You and Fiona... are you two like... I don’t know... a thing?”

“A “thing”?” Robyn repeated, quirking a brow amusingly at Yang’s question.

“Well it’s just when you got back here after getting broken out of Atlas, she ran over and practically jumped on you.”

“She did. I caught her.”

“W-well yeah, so...” Yang felt a judging look from the woman she was questioning.  
“Are you?”

A pause.

Then Robyn started laughing.

“W-what?” Yang stuttered. Oh God, she just completely read their relationship wrong didn’t she?

“Well...” Robyn wiped tears of mirth from her eye.  
“If you MUST know...”

She reached for her left glove, pulling it off and revealing a simple golden band on her ring finger.

“She is my fiancé.”

That... was not the answer Yang was expecting. Fiancé? Robyn and Fiona?

Although now that she thought about it, both women wore gloves, so it would be hard to tell if they were wearing rings or not.

“Wow, really?”

“Is this not an engagement ring on my finger?” Robyn questioned sarcastically, grinning proudly as she put her glove back on.

“I-I know! But it’s just... engaged? I mean, congrats! That’s great! I thought you were just gonna say you had a thing back in the academy, not that you were ENGAGED.” Yang explained.

“I believe we’re a bit more than a “thing”, don’t you?”

“Well yeah, I know that now!” Yang chuckled, patting Robyn on the shoulder in congratulations.  
“So, how long have you been engaged for?”

“Let’s see uh... about two years? Almost? Wait... yeah, it’ll be two years next month.”

“Two years?!” Yang repeated, baffled.  
“That’s a little long, don’t you think?”

“Well, we’ve been a little busy y’know? Trying to fix a city makes it a little hard to find a wedding planner.”

“Yeah, but... wouldn’t people know by now? I mean, you’re a public face of Mantle. Shouldn’t something like this be all over the news? I heard politicians getting married was supposed to be a big deal.”

Robyn sighed.

“The people don’t have to know everything about me, Fisticuffs.”

“Why not? Wouldn’t you like to be congratulated?”

“By friends and family, yes. But I don’t need a whole city stopping me and Fi whenever we go out together.” Robyn explained.  
“We both agreed to keep this stuff private.”

“Why?”

“... I don’t want my relationship to become a political debate. I’m engaged to Fiona because I love her, nothing more and nothing less.”

“But... That’s not political.”

“Kid, please. It’s Atlas. It’s a human and a Faunus. Not to mention a political candidate and a Faunus. The high class coons up there would find some way to twist it to make it seem like I’m marrying her for Faunus votes or some bullshit like that.” Robyn’s voice turned irritated at the mention of Atlas’ higher ups, clearly annoyed by their biased views.

“But you’re not.” Yang replied.

“Of course I’m not! Do you really think Fiona would’ve said yes to my proposal if I was like that?” 

“No! Obviously not, she wouldn’t want anything to do with you if you were like that.”

“Exactly! Thank you!” Robyn sighed once again, leaning her head back against the pillar of the tent.  
“She’s my world Yang... I don’t want Atlas, or any asshole for that matter, bothering us and putting stress on our relationship. It’s just not worth it, not when I’m already so happy with her.”

“Yeah, I get it. I’m really happy for you, Robyn.”

“Thanks Fisticuffs.”

“Could you please stop calling me that?”

“Why? It suits you doesn’t it?”

“I never asked to be called that!”

“Well, I think it’s funny, so I’m gonna keep saying it! Plus, it clearly pisses you off, which is even better.”

“Pfft! Alright then Miss “Human Lie Detector”!”

“Yep! You got that right!”

“Oh, come on!”

Robyn chuckled, giving Yang a friendly bump on the shoulder. It didn’t take long for Yang to laugh with her, as time went on, they started casually joking and taking jabs at each other.

“Okay then, Gloves!”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Robyn questioned.

“You’ve got shit gloves!” Yang replied, obviously putting zero effort into her jabs.

Turns out, being awake for nearly two days straight destroyed any logical humour and made anything funny.

“There’s nothing wrong with them!” Robyn held up her hands, inspecting them.

“You’re missing a finger on both of them!”

“It’s for my semblance, dumbass!” 

They both laughed. It was weight off their shoulders, to have fun like this. As if there wasn’t anything wrong and they could simply stand and chat together.

Yang kept thinking about Robyn’s earlier reveal. She was engaged to Fiona... 

That... made Yang’s heart swell with joy. She looked around the tent to then see Blake, standing at a stall handing out blankets and extra layers for the citizens to use when nightfall came.

Maybe Yang really did have a chance.

As Yang was busy looking at Blake, she didn’t notice that Robyn was also looking, switching gazes between both of them.

“Oh... ooooohhhhh ho ho, okay!” Robyn chuckled amusingly, smirking at Yang as she turned back to face her.

“What?” Yang stared back, confused by Robyn’s sudden smugness.

“Don’t worry Kiddo, you’ll get there.” Robyn smiled and patted Yang on the shoulder, winking and pointing at her.

“Huh? Wha—“

“Hey Robyn, can I get a little help in the kitchen please? We got some hungry people and Joanna needs help making the soup.” Fiona suddenly appeared and stood in front of them both, smiling warmly.

“Sure thing, Sweetheart.” Robyn replied, linking arms with Fiona and kissing her cheek as they walked away.  
“See you later, Fisticuffs.”

“Wait, what...” Yang didn’t have time to stop and question Robyn’s strange comments, not to mention her weird laughing when she was looking at... Blake.

...

Oh God she knew didn’t she? Was Yang really that obvious?

Not long later, Yang decided to visit the woman at the forefront of her mind, stepping beside Blake and picking up a pile of blankets for her.

“Hey, how are things here?” Yang asked.

“Good.” Blake replied, continuing to work, even with Yang’s sudden arrival. Easily getting into a new flow with her partner by taking out blankets from the pile she held.  
“I think we have just enough for everyone to keep warm tonight, though, if not I suppose they can just huddle up together.”

Yang chuckled, definitely not thinking about offering Blake a hug and a chance to relax together.

“I’m... surprised honestly.” Blake muttered, mostly to herself but luckily Yang still heard her.

“About what? How well this is going? Or the fact that we actually managed to get everyone here?”

“Well... all of that. But also... this.”  
Blake gestured to a small group of children, a mix of Faunus and human playing together.  
“All these people, they come from Mantle, but even then they were still divided. Because... well, because they’re Faunus.”

Blake’s ears drooped slightly, making Yang’s heart sink, she didn’t want to see her upset.

“But now, they’re all standing together, helping each other! It’s... amazing, and to happen in Atlas of all places...” Blake let out a sigh of relief.  
“It just... makes me hopeful, y’know?”

“Yeah... it does give you a good feeling about the future, doesn’t it?” Yang replied, never taking her eyes off of Blake.

That is, until a certain elderly woman appeared in front of both of them.

Oh God, is she gonna complain? Because if she even thought about directing some bullshit at Blake then she had another thing comi—

“Thank you, Miss.” The woman said, taking the blanket from Blake, smiling at her.

“Of course ma’am, we’re all here to make sure you stay safe and keep warm. We’ve got some people in the kitchen making soup if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful!” The elderly woman then turned and walked away, nodding at Blake as she waved her goodbye.

“Huh...” Yang muttered.

“What?”

“Oh it’s just... well, when we were evacuating, I saw that woman before and... let’s just say she wasn’t suuuuuper happy about shacking up with the Faunus in the crater.” Yang replied, shuffling nervously.

“Oh...” Blake’s ears drooped once again.

“B-but! It looks like she changed her mind, that’s good! Although, it may have been because I sort of... kind of... maaaaaybe chewed her out a little bit for being so narrow minded and—“

“You chewed out an old lady?” Blake questioned, quirking a brow at her, a small grin forming on her face.

“Uuuumm... yes?”

“... Do you... do you just have some sort of grudge with old ladies or something? First it was Maria when we first met her and now... some stranger?”

“What? No! I mean— she was being rude and I just—“

“Yang, it’s okay.” Blake chuckled, smiling at Yang in her flustered state.  
“I get what you were trying to do and... thank you, it means a lot to me.” 

“Oh! Well, uh, y-you’re welcome, Blake.” Yang grinned like an idiot, her cheeks flushed pink.

She felt completely out of character, being so flustered like this. But she couldn’t help it, not when she just heard the best possible news in a long time. A human and a Faunus could get engaged, could be married, they could be happy together.

Sure, being in Atlas, there was some risks. Maybe a few odd glances and mean words, but Yang couldn’t find herself to care, not when she potentially had a chance to be with Blake. 

Besides, if there was ever any trouble they wouldn’t need to worry, because they protected each other, no matter what. Probably just like Robyn and Fiona does when they’re together. Acting as a unit, a partnership built on love and trust for one another.

“So, uh, Blake?”

“Hm? What’s up?” Blake hummed in response.

“Do you, I don’t know, have any more jobs to do after this?” Yang asked, handing her the last few blankets.

Blake thought for a moment.  
“Well... I think it’s my turn to patrol the perimeter.”

“Oh...” Yang felt disappointment punch her gut, she was hoping Blake could have some free time so she could talk to her.  
“Well, that’s okay, if you’re busy and all—“

“Do you want to come with me?”

“What?”

“You can come if you’d like. I noticed you haven’t been particularly busy at the minute... but you don’t have to, of course! You can do whatever you lik—“

“I’d love to.”

“Oh! Um...” She chuckled nervously, now it was Blake’s turn for her face to turn red.  
“Great! I’d love the company.”

“Alright then, shall we?” Yang over exaggerated a bow, pointing her hands towards the nearby exit of the tent and earning an adorable giggle from her partner.

“Let’s.” Blake replied.

The snow fell gently from the night sky, a faint tint of orange could be seen from the top of the crater, indicating that the sun was setting.

Slowly but surely, Blake and Yang made their way up the top of the crater, patrolling the edge of it for any stray Grimm that decided to get too curious and inspect the life within it.

“Y’know, if it wasn’t for our current situation, I could say this is a nice time to go out.” Blake said, inhaling the cold air and sighing softly.

Blake looked so beautiful in the snow. The way the sunset reflected off her golden eyes and bounced off her hair, almost giving her an ethereal glow.

“Yeah... it’s freezing out here, but, Atlas really is a beautiful place.” Yang replied, standing beside Blake, watching the sunset on the horizon.

“It’s definitely a big change from home, I’ll tell you that.” Blake chuckled.

“I’ll bet... do you miss it?”

“Menagerie? Yeah, of course, I’ll miss the constant warm days and not having to wear fifty layers just to feel a pulse in your body, but it’s still nice to be here... with you.” Blake turned to look at Yang, a calm expression on her face.

She looked so serene. 

Yang looked back at her, amber facing lilac. Such an intense but still gentle eye contact they held with each other.

They always looked at each other like this, whether it was from across a room or when they were standing right next to each other as they were now. So many unspoken words that were understood perfectly.

“... I’m glad you’re here.” Yang muttered, so quiet that the wind easily could have stolen her words away.

But Blake heard her, and she heard what her words really meant: “Thank you for coming back to me”.

“I’m glad too.” Blake replied, just as quiet as Yang, if not softer, as if afraid that speaking too loudly would break them out of this trance they had put themselves under. 

It was as if time had stopped completely, like the snow had frozen in the air around them and anything else, the people, the city, the Grimm had simply disappeared.

Yang thought about what Robyn said, how she explained that her relationship with Fiona was incredibly important and how she meant everything to her, how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

Yang wondered... hoped that she and Blake could have that.

“Yang?”

“Hm?”

“... I think I’m in love with you.”

Those words suddenly brought back time as the snow continued to fall around Yang’s face.

Everything. Everything Yang had been hoping for, everything that she had wanted, maybe even needed, was suddenly happening right in front of her.

It was mutual. Blake felt the same way.

Blake Belladonna was in love with Yang Xiao Long.

“... I love you too, Blake.”

Wasting no time, Yang cupped Blake’s jaw, tracing her skin with her thumb, waiting for permission.

Blake pulled Yang closer by her jacket and kissed her sweetly. It was quick and chaste, nervous and hesitant, as if checking that it was all real.

When they pulled away and looked at each other, that was all the confirmation they needed. This was real, what they had was real and powerful.

And most definitely a long time coming.

They smiled, pressed their foreheads together gently, then kissed again, this time holding it for much longer.


End file.
